Remember Me?
by Snuffles050
Summary: When they were young lily and james did everything together but then james had to move. Will they meet again at hogwarts? Be nice this id my fist fan fic!!
1. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all that you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.  
  
Remember Me?  
  
Chapter 1 Friends Forever  
  
"Lily wake up! Come on Lily!!" said James Potter. "Your mom says she made pancakes!" Lily's eyes popped open and she bounded out of bed, pushed James out of her room and got dressed.  
  
Lily Evans was a spunky 8 year-old with a prank nature. She had red wavy hair that past her waist and big bright green eyes. She was the type of person you could talk to for hours when you were sad and just talking to you would make you feel better. And she always was in a cheerful mood. She took singing and dancing lessons and still had time to take karate. She was a green belt in the art of shotokun. Her best friend was James Potter.  
  
James was also an 8 year-old with messy jet-black hair no matter what you did to it. He had bright blue eyes that here hidden under round glasses. He also enjoyed pranks and was in karate, a brown belt. They both went to Adams Academy in California. They both had top grade in their class.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs with James and into the kitchen to seeno pancakes. "James did you lie to me when you said that my mom was making pancakes?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe." He said slyly.  
  
"James Potter," she started slowly. "If you value your life you will run right now." He ran out the door and across the street to his house out side there was a big sign that read SOLD.  
  
Lily turned to James confused. "James." she started but he interrupted her. "Lily my family and I are moving." She stared and made an effort to smile.  
  
"But we can still write. Where are you moving?"  
  
James also forced a smile "I suppose we could write." He said knowing that it was a lie he would not be able to contact her for he was a wizard and she was a muggle and he knew that his mother and father would not let him write to her and then there was the problem on how. She could not send by owl and she would not be able to send a letter the muggle way because no mailman had ever set foot in Godric's Hollow. He thought this over and forced another smile. "We are moving to England."  
  
"Oh." She said and cast around her mind for another topic and hoping that she would not cry. "When are you moving?"  
  
"In a week." He said almost in tears.  
  
"Well," she said "let's not sit around here and cry. Let's go pull a prank on Petty. And they went off together to go pull their last prank in California.  
  
A Week Later  
  
Lily's family was saying a final farewell to the Potter's. Lily hugged Mr. and Mrs. Potter and then James' little sister Cindy and gave her her old doll that Cindy had wanted for years.  
  
All went well considering until it was time for Lily and James to say goodbye. Finally they hugged each other and said that they would never forget each other. "Remember to write." She whispered in his ear. He nodded knowing he would never be able to and hugged her one last time then got in the car with his parents to drive to the airport.  
  
Lily held her mother's hand and did not even make an effort to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face as she watched James drive away for what she thought was the last time.  
  
"Good bye Lily." James muttered as he and his parents departed.  
  
A/n: sorry it is so short the next one will be longer I promise.  
  
Cheers! 


	2. A Witch?

Chapter 2  
  
3 Years Later  
  
Lily woke up and began to get dressed in her karate uniform only to remember she became a black belt last week and her mom said she did not have to go today. So she undressed and put on her normal baggy shirt and pants then she tied back her hair in a French braid. As she walked down stairs she could hear the cry of Petunia. She ran in the kitchen but no one was there. "Hello?" she called. On the table there stood an owl. A real live owl! With something tied to its foot. Lily walked closer to see.. A letter? She quickly untied it and was about to open it when she heard a sound behind her.  
  
"Surprise!" She turned around to see her family walking in with presents. She laughed as she remembered that today was her birthday she had been so concerned about getting her belt that she had forgotten. She dropped the letter on the table and went over to them to help with the present and forgot about the letter.  
  
As she open the last present, a book by Charles Dickens, she saw the letter. She picked it up, thinking that it was a birthday card. As she opened it she saw the following:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock as she handed the letter to her parents. They read it carefully and Mrs. Evans gave aloud squeak. "Lily!" she gasped. "You have been accepted! You uncle will be so proud! He was one too! we came from a pure blood family but I never received a letter! I guess I was what they call a squib and I never thought that I would have a child that was magical!! I am so proud!" and with that she started to hug Lily.  
  
"Mom," Lily started I don't understand but was interpreted.  
  
"Lily don't worry about anything I will get your aunt and uncle to explain every thing! They have a son about your age his name is Sirius I think. He will also be going probably. He could show you the ropes. Here let me call them on my coral call." She said and then saw the puzzled faces. "It's a kind of phone in the wizarding world." She explained and rushed up stairs to get. 


	3. Ahhhhh Writer's Block

Lily waited for her mother to come down stairs after calling her unknown uncle and aunt. She didn't even know she had a cousin and now she did.  
  
They heard her mother rushing down stairs. "They will be over in five minutes with floo powder." She said.  
  
They stared. "O well it is a kind of powder that makes you go from place by way of the fireplace."  
  
"O" was all Petunia and Mr. Evans could say but Lily was asking hundreds of questions. What would she have to wear? Would they be nice? Were their such things as good and bad witches? How come she didn't know she had a cousin?  
  
And on and on until they heard a crash in the living room.  
  
"O" Mrs. Evans said relived. "They're here."  
  
The ran to the Living Room to see a man with black hair and brown eyes, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and what looked like an eleven year old boy with blue eyes and black hair. They were all covered in soot.  
  
"Hi." Said the boy looking a Petunia and holding out hid hand.  
  
Petunia just stared at him a blank expression on her face. Sirius quickly withdrew his hand and turned to Lily. "Hello." He said to meet a very different hello then Petunia's had been.  
  
"Hi. You Sirius right?" he nodded. "I'm Lily."  
  
"O so you're the witch?" "Yeah." She then grabbed Sirius' hand and ran him up to her room to ask him some questions.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It had been a week since Lily had found out about her being a witch. She and Sirius had right away became fast friends. They would always hung out and went everywhere together.  
  
Soon they went to Diagon Ally to buy their things. Lily got a wand, a cauldron, some ingredients, and a lot off other cool things. She also got an owl. A brown one with violet eyes.  
  
She named her Magic.  
  
Soon it was time to go to Hogwarts itself. Lily and Sirius shared a compartment and joke and laughed.  
  
"So what house do you want to be in?" Lily asked.  
  
"Gryffindor." He said right away.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and went over the lake by usage of boats.  
  
They were let in by a woman with brown hair tied into a tight ponytail. "Follow me. The sorting will take place soon."  
  
"What's the sorting and what do we do?" she asked.  
  
A boy with messy black hair said." I think we have to fight a troll or something." Lily gulped and turned pale. But nonetheless she thought she had sent hat same messing black hair somewhere.  
  
A/n: I know this is really bad but I think I have WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What is the world coming to? Review and I will try to write. a 


End file.
